


Make Up

by KennaxVal



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match)
Kudos: 4





	Make Up

It was the call Kai had always feared.

Even though she agreed to Alana’s condition of allowing her to continue her INTERPOL career, it was only because there was no other way to pursue a relationship with the agent. 

For months, Kai has been dealing with a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Many nights she swore she would break up with Alana only to have all her fear and anger melt away in those brief, precious moments in which they were together. 

But now Kai was told that a plane Alana was in was shot down and there was no sign that anyone survived.

The words “presumed dead” rang through Kai’s ears again and again.

How could Alana do this to her? They both knew the risks and that Kai was constantly worried about her. And now… It all felt like a nightmare, like something that couldn’t possibly be real. 

And so, day after day passed with Kai trying to suppress her own sadness with no success. When she tried to eat, it simply made her want to vomit and the rare moments she could sleep consisted of nightmares leaving her hoping that Alana’s death was nothing more than a bad dream. But of course, reality hit her as it always did just when she thought she might be making progress. 

Several weeks later, she received the call she’d been praying for: Alana was still alive having been found and rescued by INTERPOL. The shock was nearly too much for Kai to handle, but for her love, she would continue to endure these emotions.

***

Much like her agony had felt like maddening visions of despair, the wait for Alana to come home drove Kai mad. Was Alana really safe? Would her wish to hold the woman she loves actually come true?

The thought that she might get another call retracting Alana’s declaration of safety ran through her mind, tormenting her. Every second that ticked away felt like an hour until finally there was a knock at the door.

Kai’s breath was short and her heart raced with each step until she opened the door and saw Alana standing at the entryway.

It was breathtaking to see Alana; beautiful as ever and completely safe. Kai wasted no time pulling her girlfriend in and giving her a long, passionate kiss. The way Alana’s lips tasted drove Kai wild. She tore off her girlfriend’s dress in a show of surprising strength.

“Well,” Alana replied breathlessly, “it’s nice to see you too.”

Despite her relief, Kai wasn’t amused. She grabbed Alana, flung her onto the sofa and pinned her down. 

“I’m going to give you the night of your life,” Kai whispered in the agent’s ear. “But first, you’re going to promise me that your days with INTERPOL are over.”

“Kai…”

“Do it or we’re done! I’m not waiting for you while filled with dread anymore. And I’m certainly not putting myself through thinking you’re dead again. You don’t know how that felt, Alana. It almost killed me. I love you, but I can’t survive having only half of you. It’s all or nothing.”

“It’s you, Kai.” Alana couldn’t say it fast enough. “A thousand times over, I choose you. When I was captured, I kept thinking about what a fool I was and how much I regretted not committing to you fully. More than anything, I want to make up for that mistake. I love you and I’m so sorry for everything I’ve put you through.”

The response was another kiss as Kai took off her clothes and, once naked, she straddled Alana’s face demanding to be pleasured in exchange for her forgiveness.

Alana was more than happy to comply and licked Kai’s wet folds up and down, teasing at her entrance. All at once, Kai remembered how intense it was to have Alana’s tongue inside of her and involuntarily moaned at Alana licking her nub and lapping up her juices. They were officially back together.

Of course, Alana would have to make Kai climax on a pretty much nightly basis for the rest of their lives to make up for everything, but she was off to a great start. Kai took off Alana’s underwear and massaged her bare ass in anticipation not only for the rest of that beautiful night, but for all the makeup sex to come.


End file.
